The Core Laboratory goals for the next five-year grant period will be to; 1). Design to construct a new multi-channel NMR spectrometer operating at a 1H frequency of 750 MHZ. 2). Upgrade and maintain the two current 500 MHz spectrometers constructed with program project funds and owned by the program project. 3). Synthesize and purify routine DNA samples of varying g sequence for the participating laboratories in the program project. 4). Synthesize and purify DNA samples containing atom-specific and site- specific isotopic labels for members of the program project. The Core laboratory will continue to be a service facility to the entire six-lab Program Project.